


Apocalissi felina

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Futuri distopici [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/F, F/M, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP, Sex, nekomimi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'arrivo dell'apocalisse 'felina'.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1471.★ Prompt/Traccia:34. La dea Bastet torna sulla terra dopo millenni e scopre che i gatti sono animali domestici. La situazione non le piace neanche un po’.





	1. Chapter 1

Apocalissi felina

 

Sei giorni dopo la catastrofe.

 

Anno duemila e quattrocento. Scrivo questo diario nel caso qualcuno lo legga in futuro, per metterlo in guardia. Anche se probabilmente si tratterebbe di alieni, perché questa apocalisse felina probabilmente non lascerà scampo al pianeta Terra.

La dea Bastet, la dea gatta degli antichi egizi, non era affatto un mito. Tornata sulla Terra dopo millenni, non ha gradito neanche un po’ che i gatti non venissero più adorati, ma fossero trattati come animali domestici. Ha dato nuova vita e intelligenza alle sue creature, nuova forma. Li ha trasformati in uomini gatto dalla forza sovraumana e quasi invulnerabili a tutto.

Non è questa la tragedia. Ci aspettavamo ci avrebbe uccisi tutti, sbranandoci, così come si leggeva nelle antiche leggende che la riguardavano. Oh, aveva ben altro destino in mente per noi.

Non si sa bene cosa è successo, se veramente ha detto era per non incappare nelle ire di Ra che ha creato gli uomini, se la trasformazione l’ha messa in atto in prima persona o ha usato il suo esercito di felini.

Si sa solo che è iniziata la ‘malattia’ e il suo piano per schiavizzare gli umani.

 

Diciannove giorni dopo la catastrofe.

 

La voce sta iniziando a trapelare anche al di fuori dell’ambito militare e di questi bunker. Inizia a circolare liberamente sulla Terra.

Le opinioni sono discordanti su tutto. Si è arrivato a ipotizzare che sia tutto opera di un’organizzazione oscura nascosta nell’Area 51. In fondo è comunque più verosimile dell’immaginare una dea egizia vendicativa in azione.

Non c’è modo di fermare la pandemia e la conquista. Forse è meglio che la gente non sappia cosa l’aspetta nelle zone della Terra ancora non colpite.

La trasformazione è irreversibile. Per quanto i nostri scienziati ci provino, è un profondo inquinamento del DNA a causa di una qualche radiazione. Niente di mortale, ma forse sarebbe meglio finirne uccisi.

Tanto velocemente stanno mutando gli umani, tanto velocemente stanno cambiando i nostri ex-animali domestici. Non importa siano cuccioli, maschi, femmine o malati, diventeranno tutti dei perfetti soldati adulti dagli artigli lucenti e i denti aguzzi.

Non siamo ancora riusciti a creare un’arma capace di abbattere questi uomini gatto.

 

Ventidue giorni dopo la catastrofe.

 

I satelliti spia del governo sono costantemente in attività per monitorare la situazione. La Francia, a quanto pare, è completamente caduta in mano al nemico.

Chiunque si sia opposto e non sia finito ‘convertito’, è morto. Spero di pagare anche io questo prezzo per la mia libertà, piuttosto che diventare ‘uno di loro’.

Oggi è stato distrutto un nostro incrociatore da battaglia. Inizio a chiedermi se il presidente deciderà di sganciare ‘la bomba’.

 

Trentaseiesimo giorno dopo la catastrofe.

 

In televisione hanno trasmesso il video della caduta del nostro incrociatore, evitare il panico sarà impossibile. Si stanno creando delle sette che parlano positivamente della trasformazione, molti stanno venerando la dea ringraziandola per questa evoluzione verso uno stadio superiore dell’esistenza.

Ci mancavano gli esaltati in preda ai deliri. Servono solo a sparare cazzate.

Mi costringo a guardare le fotografie degli umani mutati. Adesso molti di loro iniziano ad avere capelli di colori assurdi, non più soltanto biondi, rossi, mori e castani, ma anche rosa, verdi, argento e arancioni.

Se non fosse per quello, per gli occhi felini, e code ed orecchie da gatto, sembrerebbero umani. Anzi, a voler essere sinceri, questi ‘nekomimi’ sembrerebbero degli umani travestiti.

È stato accertato il modo in cui avviene il contagio: un bacio. Basta un loro semplice maledetto bacio e sei fottuto. Poco importa non abbiano zanne o artigli affilati come gli uomini gatto, sono ben più pericolose.

Dobbiamo arrenderci alla realtà, questa mutazione non ha niente di scientifico, si tratta di pura e semplice magia. Mi dispiace doverlo ammettere, ma non c’è più spazio per lo scetticismo.

Successivamente al bacio, la prima cosa a cambiare è il vestiario. Non importa che si sia nudi o si abbia una tenuta anti-radiazioni, intorno al collo appare un collare con una campanella e un guinzaglio.

Nel caso delle donne, il loro corpo si modella, il grasso scompare, lasciando dei fisici perfetti. I loro vestiti divengono un armonioso insieme di pizzi e merletti, che lasciano intravedere le loro fisionomie da modelle. Sopra i glutei sodi compare una coda, tra i capelli che diventano sempre lunghissimi e vaporosi, appaiono delle orecchie da felino, mentre quelle da umano vengono meno. La capigliatura cambia quasi sempre di colore rispetto a quello originario.

Alcune donne che non si sono mai accettate, hanno addirittura sperando di poter diventare così belle. Sciocche, perdere la propria libertà per un bel nasino e un fisico da passarella!

Sospiro guardando le foto di un plotone completamente annientato e osservo tristemente quei poveri soldati mutare scatto dopo scatto.

Per gli uomini la situazione è ancora più drammatica. I loro corpi diventano minuti, glabri, perdono gran parte dei loro peli. Avrebbero perso il pomo d’Adamo, insieme alle orecchie.

Mi hanno detto che le voci dei Nekomimi sono tutte molto infantili, oltre che femminili, addirittura un po’ fastidiose.

Osservo i visi terrorizzati, scioccati e spaventati dei soldati che si guardano il cavallo dei pantaloni, mentre il loro membro sparisce. Al suo posto compaiono dei seni, fianchi e glutei iniziano a sporgere in fuori.

Alla fine, sia i maschi, che le femmine, si ritrovano donne gatto, provocanti e procaci, con i visi congelati in sciocchi sorrisi felici. Con quell’espressione inquietante per la loro innaturale gioia, inizieranno a caricare i loro compagni o a cercare più lontano nuove vittime.

 

Quarantesimo giorno dopo la catastrofe.

 

La situazione ci è completamente sfuggita di mano. Stiamo cedendo sotto il controllo nemico.

I nekomini sono immuni alla polvere da sparo anche dei fucili degli incrociatori. Perciò li assaltano, arrampicandovisi come se fossero dei divani, trasformano l’intera flotta e aspettano che gli uomini gatto li raggiungano per manovrarli.

Sì, i gatti non solo stanno conquistando il mondo, ma ora sanno anche guidare le navi. Stanno utilizzando le flotte per controllare tutte le altre e per sbarcare in sempre nuovi porti.

Sono iniziati anche i bombardamenti a tappeto, cercano di farci uscire allo scoperto dai nostri nascondigli. Stanno facendo quella che sembra davvero una caccia al topo, maledetti gatti!

Io ho sempre odiato i gatti, ho sempre preferito i cani. Sono anche allergico a quei maledetti felini!

 

Quarantatreesimo giorno dopo la catastrofe

 

La cittadina dove siamo è in fermento. Si dice che un gruppo di Nekomimi abbia raggiunto il centro abitato, le persone sono fuggite cercando di trasportare tutto quello che hanno potuto. Ora sono alle porte della base, cercano di forzare i posti di blocco per entrare e trovare rifugio qui.

Il generale ha dato ordine di sparare a vista anche sui civili, non importa se ci sono dei minori. Ha il terrore che tutta questa confusione possa permettere a degli infetti d’infiltrarsi.

Sembra di vivere un horror su diversi piani. Chi avrebbe mai pensato che l’apocalisse avrebbe avuto un aspetto così assurdo?

 

Giorno imprecisato dopo la catastrofe. Ho perso il conto.

 

Mi fanno male le braccia e le gambe. Nonostante io sia stato addestrato per la guerra, una settimana intera con poca acqua e senza cibo, nascondendomi, correndo, saltando, strisciando e schivando, mi ha distrutto.

Non eravamo abbastanza pronti. Per me l’inferno non è stato trovarmi in mezzo a morti ed esplosioni, ma vedere l’intera base popolarsi di donne gatto.

Ho finalmente capito il perché di questa trasformazione. Sono tutte femmine per i maschi loro padroni, il dominio non è solo mentale e fisico.

Le nekomimi, quando non sono impegnate a trasformare altri, passano il tempo impegnate in gigantesche orge tra loro. Aspettando, perennemente felici e vogliose, che i loro signori le mettano incinta per sfornare tanti cuccioli di gattini umanoidi.

Mi nascondo in un angolo e vomito, in un vicolo accanto a un negozio di elettrodomestici. Gattono davanti alla vetrina e vedo un bollettino del giornale. A quanto pare stanno definendo l’invasione: “Febbre felina”. Non hanno proprio fantasia!

“Rimanete in casa! Non abbiate rapporti di nessun tipo con persone con orecchie o coda di gatto. Diffidate di chi ha gli occhi da felino. Non lasciatevi baciare per nessun motivo…”.

Riporto anche questo sul mio diario. Voglio che si sappia che la razza sottomessa: gli esseri umani, non sono poi stati così intelligenti.

Le reti di telefonia mobile ed internet sono saltate. Ora sto cercando di raggiungere la mia fidanzata: Lizzy.

Prima che tutta questa storia iniziasse, dovevamo sposarci. Ora devo chiudere, ci sono tre di loro dall’altra parte della strana. Sono impegnate nelle loro oscenità tra orrendi rantoli di piacere. Se sto attento, riuscirò a non farmi beccare. Quelli trasformati da un po’ non sono così pericolosi, sono degli zombie del sesso, gli si può sfuggire facilmente. Sono quelli intelligenti, che parlano e pensano, che sono veramente pericolosi. Nonostante abbiano i loro ricordi umani, sono solo ansiosi di trovare vittime e contagiarle.

 


	2. Contagio felino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 2000.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 7. Distopia!AU, in cui i gatti hanno conquistato la Terra.

Contagio felino

 

Sean batté le palpebre un paio di volte le palpebre, sbadigliò e si rialzò in piedi.

< Mi sono di nuovo addormentato nel parco, dovrei smetterla > pensò. S’incamminò massaggiandosi la spalla, una figura lo seguiva a gattoni.

“ _Nyu_. Uno _Umiamano_ ” disse quest’ultima in un sussurro, dimenando una coda.

Sean si guardò intorno e si grattò la testa.

“La città è deserta. Strano a quest’ora” borbottò. Fu atterrato da una spinta, l’aggressore lo fece rotolare a faccia in su e lo bloccò a terra, utilizzando una stretta inumana per immobilizzarlo.

“Ti ho preso, _nyu_!” strillò l’assalitore.

“Sei uno di quei maledetti esseri che ho visto in televisione. Lasciami andare, subito!” gridò Sean.

“Il _miaiiio_ nome è Winter. Ora anche tu sarai miao-felice. _Nya_!” disse la donna gatto.

Sean gridò, scalciando, Winter lo baciò sulle labbra, premendo a fondo il contatto. Sean si sentì intorpidito, mugolò socchiudendo le labbra e lasciò che lei continuasse a baciarlo.

< Mi sento così debole > pensò Sean, sentendo che l’altra ridacchia.

“La dea ci renderà ciò che ci meritiamo di essere. Miao!” trillò Winter. Si alzò da lui e lo guardò rotolarsi a terra, boccheggiando.

Sean aveva il viso bluastro, cercava inutilmente di strapparsi un collare che gli era parso intorno al collo. Era così stretto che lo stava soffocando, man mano che il pomo d’Adamo del giovane scompariva, l’aria tornava a invadergli i polmoni.

Una campanella apparve sul collare, insieme a un guinzaglio, e trillò.

Il suono risuonò ovattato nelle orecchie di Sean, mentre i peli sul suo corpo scomparivano.

< Che buono pulito, puro, seducente > pensò Sean.

Fece suonare nuovamente la campanella e si focalizzò sul suolo. Ripeté il gesto ancora e ancora, ridacchiando, avvertiva una sensazione di felicità invaderlo. La sua risata si fece sempre più acuta, mentre il suo corpo si riduceva di stazza. Gambe e braccia gli divennero femminili, la sua vita si era allargata, insieme ai suoi fianchi. I suoi vestiti cambiavano, mentre i suoi glutei gonfiavano.

“ _Nya_!” strillò di gioia Sean, mentre gli spuntava una coda. Iniziò ad accarezzarsela con entrambe le mani, avvertendo delle sensazioni di piacere invaderlo.

Sean ricominciò a suonare il campanello, mentre la virilità di Sean scompariva.

“Miao. Io sono Samantha. Felice di conoscerti Winter!” miagolò Samantha. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni pieni, mentre faceva fremere la punta del naso. I suoi capelli bruni erano diventati lunghi, verde brillante, mentre la pupilla nei suoi occhi diventava sottile.

“ _Nyu_ , che bel nome” disse Winter.

Le orecchie di Samantha scomparvero e gli comparvero delle orecchie da gatto sui morbidi capelli, i suoi occhi erano diventati verde-acqua. Anche il suo intimo divenne di seta bianca coordinato.

L’altra nekomimi le arrivò silenziosamente alle spalle ed iniziò ad accarezzare Samantha dietro le orecchie, quest’ultima chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a fare le fusa. Con una mano Winter continuò a farle i grattini, mentre con l’altra l’accarezzava, massaggiandole i seni.

Samantha guardò implorante l’altra, quando Winter si allontanò da lei.

“Più tardi dolcezza. Ora dobbiamo trovare altri _Maumiani_ ” disse Winter.

“ _Nyu,_ hai ragione. Laggiù- _nya_!” gridò Samantha.

< Mia sorella Lizzy e il mio migliore amico Mark meritano di conoscere questa vita di felicità! > pensò.

 

***

 

"Sono preoccupato per Sean ..."disse Lizzy, Mark sospirò.

"L'hai già detto mille volte Lizzy" disse quest’ultimo, voltandosi verso di lei. "O Sean è stato catturato da quelle creature feline o si sta nascondendo da qualche parte. In ogni caso, andarlo a cercare non aiuta".

" _Ma_...". Iniziò Lizzy, ma fu interrotta dal suono di una chiave che girava nella serratura della porta.

"Scommetto che è Sean!" esclamò Lizzy, con tono sollevato.

“Se ha le chiav…”. Iniziò a mormorare Mark.

La porta si spalancò e Samantha e Winter balzarono al centro della stanza, sorridendo.

" _AAAH_!" urlò Lizzy nascondendosi dietro al divano. Mark recuperò dal tavolo la pistola e sparò, le due nekomimi colpirono i proiettili con le code, distruggendoli.

Samantha saltò su Mark, che cadde pesantemente a terra, perdendo la presa sull’arma che cadde più in là, partì un colpo che mandò in frantumi la vetrinetta della credenza.

“ _Nya_!” gridò Samantha, immobilizzandolo a terra.

Lizzy cercò di strisciare via, sempre nascosta dietro il divano.

“Divertiamoci anche noi, miao” le soffiò una voce all’orecchio. Lizzy scalciò, raggiungendo Winter ai seni con dei calci, facendoglieli ondeggiare.

“Perché non ti diverti anche tu? Tuo fratello è così felice” disse Winter, indicando Samantha, intenta a posare dei baci sulla fronte di Mark, quest’ultimo sbraitava terrorizzato.

“Tu stai mentendo! Quella cosa non può essere Sean!” sbraitò Lizzy, singhiozzando. Cercò di gattonare via, ma l’altra l’afferrò per un piede, tirandola verso di sé.

“Ti prego, lasciami andare” singhiozzò Lizzy.

Winter la bloccò sotto di sé e schiuse le sue labbra su quelle della giovane.

“ _Mmmph_ …” mugolò Lizzy, tentando inutilmente di liberarsi.

“Troppo tardi, questo è un dono che non puoi restituire” disse Winter.

Mark gridò più forte, mentre Samantha gli accarezzava i capelli, sorridendogli. Avvertì qualcosa stringergli il collo, iniziò a boccheggiare, mentre diventava bluastro.

Samantha gli fece suonare la campanella del suo collare, mentre il pomo d’Adamo di Mark scompariva. Il giovane si lasciò sfuggire un lungo ansito, la sua voce suonava più alta del normale.

Lizzy si era accasciata a terra, singhiozzando, le lacrime cadevano copiose dai suoi occhi.

< Quella voce di chi era? Non poteva essere di Mark, era da ragazza > pensò, mentre Winter la schiacciava con il peso del proprio corpo.

“Miao, non piangere _Nyumana_. Presto ti sentirai meglio, _nya_ ” la confortò Winter, accarezzandole i capelli.

“Non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo, mia cara sorella- _nya_ ” disse Samantha, scodinzolando.

Lizzy si prese la coda da gatto tra le mani, sgranando gli occhi. Batté le palpebre, sentendoli bruciare, mentre il suo naso si restringeva e i capelli le diventavano sempre più lunghi, fino ad oltre le spalle.

I capelli di Mark erano diventati rosso acceso, avvertì una sensazione pruriginosa al l’inguine, man mano il dolore si trasformò in piacere.

“I-io… io sono Mara…” esalò il giovane. Iniziò a muovere delle orecchie da gatto arruffate che gli erano comparse sulla testa.

Winter iniziò ad accarezzare sotto il mento Lizzy, che negò con il capo, mugolando. Si prese a testate per terra, ma il suo corpo iniziò a fare le fusa. I suoi vestiti scomparvero, divenendo molto più ampi e morbidi, una cuffietta da maid le comparve in testa.

Samantha si allontanò da Mara e raggiunse la sorella.

“ _Meow meow_. Ora sei come dovresti essere” le miagolò alle nuove orecchie da gatto sulla testa.

Mara guardò i suoi seni espandersi ed arrossì, tastandosi le curve.

Winter la raggiunse e le si mise alle spalle, chiedendole: “Ti senti _miaomeglio_?”.

Mara, chiuse gli occhi, un brivido le percorse il collo, mentre i suoi lineamenti assumevano un’espressione di eccessiva felicità.

“ _Nyawow_ , molto meglio!” miagolò.

“Allora andiamo a portare questo dono altrove” disse Winter. Corse via e saltò dalla finestra, la seguirono con rapidi balzi sia Samantha che Mara.

Lizzy si sedette sul divano, sorridendo.

 

****

 

Tony si appoggiò alla finestra, tremando, e guardò il suo salotto, sgranando gli occhi. Alle sue spalle c’erano macchine ribaltate, oggetti rotti e abbandonati, frammenti di vetrine esplose.

< La verità si abbatte su di me, rendendomi le membra esauste dieci volte più pesanti.

Lizzy non c’era più, al suo posto l’ennesima nekomimi. Nonostante i suoi capelli non siano più biondi, ma rosa, l’ho riconosciuta. Aveva lo stesso volto, anche se deformato dalla nuova espressione, gli stessi occhi, la stessa pelle chiara spruzzata di lentiggini.

Una pesante tristezza mi pervade completamente, facendomi dimenticare come si respira normalmente. Odio quelle orecchie da gatto, le strapperei quella coda.

La rivoglio come prima!

Non so neanche dove andare > pensò, guardando la nekomimi seduta sulla poltrona.

Lizzy era intenta a muovere due dita dentro di sé, tenendo le gambe allargate, mentre con l’altra mano si tastava i seni eccessivamente rigonfi. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e ansimava, godendosi la sensazione di piacere che la invadeva.

< Cosa devo fare? Scappare? Raggiungere la prima base militare per convincerli a farmi combattere con loro?

Per cosa. Non abbiamo nessuna possibilità di vittoria ed io non ho più niente da difendere. Non ho amici o famiglia, Lizzy era tutto quello che possedevo.

Ed ora non so neanche definire quello che è diventata > si chiese l’uomo sconsolato.

S’irrigidì, acquattandosi, sentendo dei versi e si voltò. Vedendo che degli uomini gatti sfondavano la porta dei vicini ed entravano, uscendo dalla casa portando in braccio delle nekomimi ridacchianti.

< Sono tentato di estrasse la pistola e spararmi. Non voglio vivere in un mondo dominato dai gatti, in cui siamo solo le loro femmine in calore.

Però… però guardo Lizzy lì e non so che fare.

Il sorriso è sempre il suo, quello a cui non ho saputo mai direi di noi. I suoi occhi hanno sempre il medesimo blu, nonostante adesso al posto delle pupille si ciano delle fessure verticali.

Perché questa cazzo di cosa deve somigliarle tanto? > si chiese.

Sospirò rialzandosi, spalancò la finestra aperta e balzò dentro il suo salotto, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Tony!” gridò Lizzy, riconoscendolo. Saltò giù dal divano su cui era accomodata, scodinzolando, e gli corse incontro.

“Ti ricordi ancora il mio nome…” gemette Tony con voce soffocata. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto.

“ _Nya_! Tony, non essere _miaotriste_ ” disse la nekomimi, accarezzandogli la guancia.

Tony cadde in ginocchio, singhiozzando, mentre lei lo spingeva, facendolo cadere per terra a faccia in su. Gli bloccò i polsi con una mano, sedendosi sul suo petto.

“Saremo perfetti insieme” soffiò Lizzy. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò con foga, premendo con forza le labbra contro le sue.

Tony fu costretto a socchiudere le labbra, ricambiando il bacio. La lingua di lei era rasposa in contatto con la sua.

< Ricordo che il sesso aumenta la velocità di trasformazione. Meglio, ora che sono infetto voglio finisca il prima possibile >. Il fiato gli si mozzò, mentre gli compariva un collare, iniziò a boccheggiare, mentre il pomo d’Adamo scompariva.

Gli comparvero nuovi vestiti, mentre Lizzy giocherellava con il suo collare. Gli abbassò i nuovi candidi slip, mentre la pelle del soldato iniziava a diventare liscia.

Lizzy lo penetrò con due dita, mentre la fessura tra i suoi glutei aumentava, e il suo corpo diminuiva di stazza.

Tony iniziò ad ansimare di piacere, lasciando che la donna gatto continuasse a baciarlo, mentre ondate di piacere sempre più forti lo invadevano.

Tony si sentì gemere in modo femminile, vide sfocato e mugolò.

“Sei così bella” disse Lizzy, mentre il viso dell’altro cambiava, assumendo tratti femminili. I capelli gli divennero lunghi fino ai piedi, biondi, dalle ciocche morbide, mentre la sua pelle diventava bianca come la ceramica.

< Per un attimo cala il silenzio, perdo completamente l’udito. Lo sento ritornare più nitido, migliore di quanto sia mai stato. Riesco a percepire un topo che si muove sotto le assi del pavimento e un uccellino che cinguetta fuori in lontananza come se fosse qui sulla mia spalla, nonostante i rumori che stiamo facendo.

Sto diventando più magro e sexy, più simile a lei > pensò Tony.

Lizzy iniziò a leccargli il collo, intorno al collare, baciandogli la spalla snella.

Due seni esplosero sul suo petto, ondeggiando, mentre le sue labbra diventavano gonfie e piene. Inarcò la schiena, mentre l’altra gli accarezzava la coscia. Avvertì un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale, mentre la sua coda scivolava fuori.

“Voglio essere completa” esalò Tony, gocciolando umida.

“Allora sbarazzati dell’unica cosa che t’impedisce di esserlo” disse Lizzy.

“Sì, voglio liberarmene” gemette Tony. Il suo membro si contorse, si raggrinzì e scomparve, mentre il suo inguine diventava da donna.

< Questa vita è una cosa così meravigliosa rispetto alla nostra vecchia esistenza. Non avrei potuto immaginare di provare tutto questo piacere > pensò, iniziando a fare le fusa.

“Resta con me, presto verranno anche Mara e Samantha. _Nyu_! Ci coccoleremo per tutta la notte, riposeremo abbracciate, conservando i calori dei nostri corpi.

Finché non verranno a prenderci. _Miaofantastico_!” disse Lizzy, leccandole la guancia.

Anthonietta annuì.

 

 


End file.
